Ballad of The Shinobi
by rengeee
Summary: The songs that the Vocaloid community has grown to love told with Naruto characters. Rating may change.


**Ballad Of The Shinobi**

**Song 1: Cantarella**

**This fic is based on the Vocaloid song Cantarella.**

**Pairing: SasukexSakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. I also did not write, mix, or produce the song in any way.**

.

.

.

He was an idiot, poisoning the love of his life. He loved the way she smiled and danced around with him at the masquerade ball. He loved her unusual bubblegum pink hair. He loved her bright emerald eyes. Everything was perfect.

She didn't love him, or so he thought. How else was he supposed to know, he was just a young man of 18. And he wasn't a psychic either. The raven haired man lusted after his friend from his childhood yet she had no idea.

They usually met on Thursdays for tea, but Sakura Haruno had another meeting, a meeting for finding the young woman a suitor. This angered Sasuke Uchiha to the point he almost kidnapped Sakura to have her.

No, it was illegal.

He tried convincing himself he never loved Sakura and he just wanted to use her for his own pleasures.

He was a terrible liar after all.

Instead of meeting in the afternoon around noon, they met at 8:00 P.M, a little late for Sakura's taste. It was a time of having wine. This time, it was Sasuke hosting their meeting and his plan was going in motion.

He told himself it wasn't rape because she would never know what had happened. It would be easy to believe to Sakura had passed out from the alcohol and not cantarella, the poison of choice. Sasuke could fool everybody except himself. It was a quality and a defect in his personality.

He brushed his hair out of his forehead along with some sweat. He was nervous it was obvious, even to the naive and oblivious Sakura. She looked up at him with innocent emerald eyes. "Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?"

He couldn't do it. He grit his teeth and then said to the beautiful woman, "N-Nothing really. Itachi and I just got in a fight last night."

It wasn't a lie, just a stretch of truth. Sasuke had caught his older brother with a woman in his bedroom; a wine glass on the ground and his older brother on top of the poor, unconscious girl. He was angry at him for doing such a thing, but then he realized how hypocritical it was of himself to be mad at his brother when he was doing the exact same thing to poor little Sakura.

Sakura sat down on the plush chair and sighed. "I really hate my parents for setting me up with this man. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like him, don't get me wrong. But I could see him as my brother and not my husband."

Sasuke continued listening to the pink haired woman while pouring drinks. She was so caught up in her small rant about her husband-to-be she didn't notice him open the vial of violet liquid and pour it into her glass. He put the vial back in his jacket pocket and went over and handed her the glass. She immediately tilted the glass back and drank the entire thing.

He winced knowing that it would be very soon she would into a deep slumber.

It was a few minutes as they made small chit chat about what was happening in their daily lives, it was mostly Sakura complaining about how much Naruto is annoying and loud while Sasuke just nodded and listened, making small comments about how much of a dobe he must be.

She put a hand to her forehead, a bead of sweat trickled down it. "Sasuke-kun I feel faint, may I lie on your bed?"

Sasuke nodded and picked her up bridal style and laid her down.

Sakura's lips were parted slightly, capturing the attention of Sasuke. Oh how he longed to place his own upon her lips. He would love to taste her after all this long time.

When she had fallen closed her eyes, he got on top of her. He grabbed a knife from inside his nightstand and cut the dress in half, revealing the woman's undergarments.

The guilt washed over him when he realized what he was doing. Memories of the two flashed in his mind. The two children playing in the back of Sasuke's large house, Mebuki Haruno scolding her daughter for getting her dress dirty afterwards.

As they got older they drifted apart, mostly from the becoming of a young woman and a young man. Their families that were once very closely now had a broken friendship. A squabble between the heads of the families made everything awkward.

It was why nobody really knew what Sakura and Sasuke did on Thursdays, except Itachi. He would never betray their secret though.

As the two became adults it was time to wed Sakura off to a suitable man. Sasuke tried asking Sakura's father but the Haruno man wouldn't even try listening about how much he loved Sakura.

That was when he convinced himself it was only lust. Sakura's father could tell he wasn't sincere, right? That's why he wasn't supposed to marry her.

His mind was made up anyways, he was to be found a wife and he would marry her and continue on the legacy name. No love will be given but it was an arranged marriage, what would you expect?

He shook his head and reached down to take Sakura's undergarments off when h heard it.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" her voice still held her usual innocence.

The jade eyes flutter open and a look of pure fear cross Sakura's face when she realized the situation. But strangely, it faded into something else.

Something Sasuke couldn't put his finger on...

He was quiet for a moment and Sakura spoke again. "Please...continue."

Sasuke was surprised, why would she say that? She had a small smirk upon her lips.

The little bit of restraint he had left was broken.

He immediately went down and smashed his lips on her own. The feeling sent shivers up Sakura's spine and her heart started to race.

The truth was, Sakura Haruno was deeply in love with him. She always had, ever since they were about twelve years old. She tried to ignore her feelings, she felt they would ruin their friendship; it was the only thing she really treasured in her life.

Sasuke began to nibble on her lower lip gently and she moaned lightly, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Many thoughts had run through the Uchiha's mind but all he focused on was Sakura.

.

.

.

The rest of the night was a blur but Sasuke knew there was one thing left to do.

A...side of effect of cantarella.

Death.

Sasuke's reasoning: If I can't have her then nobody could.

It was too late. She would be dead and he knew it.

She wasn't angry when he told her, she should've been, but she just smiled and jokingly said, "You should join me then."

He smiled sadly but then it faded.

He stood up and made his way over to where his jacket laid on the floor and picked up the still intact vial. He sat back next to Sakura on his bed and opened it.

"Don't! Sasuke-kun!" she sat up quickly. "I didn't mean that I swear it!"

"It would be better off for the both of us wouldn't it?"

Sakura was biting her lip and didn't say anything.

"You know it's true."

"That may be but what about your family. They'd all miss you. I'm sure that the woman you are supposed to marry loves you."

"You mean Hinata? No she loves somebody else. Isn't that funny, she's probably in the same situation."

Sakura looked over towards the door. "What about Itachi?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He'll deal."

The raven haired man brought the vial up to his lips, this time Sakura did not stop him.

He took a sip, tasting the sweet tasting liquid, then drinking the rest of it.

Sasuke laid back on the bed next to Sakura. She had a guilty look on her face, but she didn't say anything. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll be together forever after this."

**AN: I know the ending sucks but I wanted to finish this for the last day of SasuSaku month! So basically this new series is just a bunch of one-shots based on Vocaloid songs. You can request songs and people and pairings. The only pairing I refuse to write is ShikamaruxTemari. I don't like Temari's character so please do not request that. Anything else is fine by me. **

**And yes I realize the kiss scene sucked, I've never actually written a kiss before.**


End file.
